Leo's Fight For Life
by NokaKomi
Summary: Leo has been poisoned by a poisonous dart and now the poison is living inside him. Will he be able to fight it off? Or will he die? And what will happened if he dies?Based on the 2012 series. Inspired by:tmnt224 :) Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Raph's POV.

"NO!"  
I yelled as I saw Leo falling. I ran to him and caught him before he could hit the eyes were starring at me, he was breathing fast, and his body was shivering.

" LEO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! ...SAY SOMETHING!LEO!"

Leo eyes were closing slowly, he was losing his conscious.

" Turtles retreat!" I yelled.  
We had to get out of here as soon as we can. I looked over at Don and Mikey who were both fighting their way through the purple dragons. I waited until I made sure they went out, then I looked away from them and foused on Leo. He was in pain and his breathing was shallow.I let him lean on me and right when we were both heading out, Xever came in our way.

" I'll not let you get out alive!"

He started reloading his gun with darts. My eyes spied boxes on shelves above Xever. Right before he shot the dart, I aimed my ninja stars to a rope that let those boxes fall on him. Finally Leo and I were out of there. I found the nearest sewer and we went into the lair.

We both finally arrived. Don and Mikey ran over to us. Of course they were seeking for answers. They helped me put Leo on the couch.  
" What happened?"  
"He got shot by one of Xever's darts"  
Don started examining Leo. You can tell that from the look on his face that whatever happened to Leo it's not good... He went and got his stethoscope to hear Leo's heart beats... But to me it seemed like he didn't need to use it, because his beats were loud enough to me to hear...

When Don finished examining him, he went to his lab, Mikey and I followed. He was doing some research. It took him awhile until he found the information that he needed.  
"Hmm..."  
"What is it?, What happened?" I frantically asked.  
"It said that the poison gives off a very bad disease, that sometimes it kills the person if he's weak."  
Donnie looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Can it be cured?"  
"I'm not sure...I'll still need to do more research."  
"But Leo is strong enough...right?" Mikey added.  
But Donnie didn't have an answer for Mikey he seemed to be scared and worried about Leo... But he wasn't the only one...  
"So what can we do to him for now?" I asked desperately  
"Can you put a wet towel on his head, because he has fever."  
I went to the kitchen and got a wet towel. I went to sit next to Leo and put the towel on his head. What calmed me down was that Leo started breathing softer than before. Mikey was sitting next to me, waiting for his brother to regain his conscious. Donnie was in his lab trying to find any more detailes of what Leo is dealing with. Mikey and Don tried to stay up but couldn't. I didn't blame them for wanting to get some sleep they deserve it. And some how I started feeling tired but still I stayed up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Raph's POV.

Everything around me was so dark I hardly saw anything... Then suddenly I heard Xever laughing. It was getting louder and louder! I tried to reach my Sai but couldn't. I found myself chained, unable to move. Xever came closer and closer every minute... Until he reached me... He aimed his gun right in front of my head!  
"Any last words you'd want to say...turtle!"  
I didn't move a muscle... I thought to myself "This is it..."  
Xever was pressing on the trigger. I didn't know what to do, other than just give up and close me eyes...Before Xever shot me. Someone came and jumped on him and let him fall on the ground... I looked closer it was... Leo?  
"LEO!"I yelled. He came running.  
"Leo get out of here!"  
"And leave you here Raph? Never!"  
"Xever will finish you, please run!"  
He smiled at me and said  
"Don't worry I'll cover you and I'll protect you."  
Xever was able to get up again. Leo was trying to brake my chains that held me. It's pointless I thought to myself. Then Leo stood up in front of me facing Xever.  
"I'll always protect you now matter what..."  
Wait? LEO! Get out of the way! He's welling to take the shoots. I thought to my self. I tried to struggle, I can't let this happen again! Leo stood there bravely, covering me. Then I heard a loud bang!  
" NO!"  
Leo fell to the ground as the bullets went through his chest into his body. The chains that captured me had faded away. I ran over to Leo. On the floor motionless! Blood everywhere around him!  
I held his head. Calling him. But he didn't answer me... Pressing on the side of his neck trying to find his there was nothing, he-he's gone! Xever was reloading his gun, aiming it at me.  
"There is no way you can escape or hide turtle!" "Your path ends HERE!" he shot me...  
"AHH!" I screamed as the nightmare ended. I was back in Leo's room... Alive. Leo was still unconscious, I pressed on the side of his neck... Yes he's alive I told myself. I looked at the clock it was 9:00 am. I heard Donnie in his lab. I went out to see what he's doing.

"Hey"  
"Hey Raph"  
"Found anything yet?"  
"Not yet... How is he?"  
"He still didn't wake up.." "Where is Mikey?"  
"He is outside, I guess waiting for me to tell him news about Leo."  
"Well yeah..."  
"It seems like I have to examine Leo again... I need your help"  
"Yeah sure"  
I followed Donnie as he went into Leo's room. He stood at one side of Leo's bed and started examining him. I went and stood on the other side of the bed and held his hand. Leo was breathing normally, but his head was a bit hot. I patted his chest softly as saw it going up and down. Donnie was taking notes of the results that Leo showed. He got his fetoscope and started hearing his heart beats. Then suddenly... Leo's eyes opened!


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's POV.

I woke up finding Raph and Donnie each of them on one side of my bed. I felt confused, they were both staring at me as if something happened to me...  
"Leo how do you feel?" Donnie asked  
"I feel like my body is weaker."  
I feel weird, I have a very bad headache, I feel like I'm weaker than before.  
I heard Mikey running, he ran to me and gave me a hug  
"Leo your alive!"  
Alive? What is he talking about?  
"what's going on?"I asked  
"You don't remember what happened yesterday?"Raph asked  
"Weren't we fighting the foot ninjas and Xever?"  
They started explaining to me what had happened yesterday, and it took me awhile until I realize there is poison in my body...  
"What does the poison do?"I asked Donnie  
"I am still researching..."He answered  
"Don't worry you'll pull though this, I promise." A smile came out that cheered me up a bit... But am I strong enough to fight this poison... Or will I fail and fail everyone... Donnie completed examining me, he put the stethoscope on my chest and started listening... The feeling of the metal part made me shiver. I took a deep breathe and I let it out. I did what Donnie told me as he wrote the results. Then Donnie got a needle and took a blood sample from me. It was the first time I feel hurt from a tiny needle going inside me. But why I wondered, why am I feeling this way. Donnie finished, he took the notes and went to his lab. Raph and Mikey stayed next me.  
"So... How do you feel?" Mikey asked waiting for a good answer.  
"Well... I- I feel better than before..." I gave him a fake smile. I didn't want to tell him what I really felt, I don't want to make him feel worried about me...  
He gave me a big smile. I wondered how will it feel like living without Mikey... Then Mikey went running to Donnie's lab. I sighed, what is going to happen if I die?  
"So how do you really feel?" Raph knew that I didn't tell Mikey the truth.  
"I-I feel weaker."  
I looked at Raph, he seemed to be the one who is worried about me the most. But why I wondered, I'm the one who annoyed him the most. He always hated whenever I gave him orders and I'm always the one who gave orders to him the most. He doesn't like to be ordered. And yet he still sits next to me every minute.  
"Raph... If I don't make it, can you take care of the others."  
His widened as he heard what I said...  
"Don't say that Leo... I know that Donnie is going to find the right medicine that will help and let you live normally."  
I sighed am I really going to get cured? Or will I find my self falling and losing conscious, unable to breathe and die. Then Donnie called Raph from his lab, telling him to go to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for being late I was kinda busy... Anyways enjoy chapter 4!**

Raph POV.

Donnie called, he must be waiting for me to go to him to tell me the results. I looked at Leo, he looked tired and pale.

"You should probably get some rest now." I told him.

I gently helped him rest on his bed. I got his cover and covered him with it. He closed his eyes and started breathing softly... Why? I wondered... Why sould an innocent soul be in such pain... I sighed* I didn't want to go to Donnie until I made sure Leo slept comfortably. I started patting his chest gently as it went up and down. I could feel his heart beat... The beating sound was soft. After awhile it seemed like he slept , I got up not trying to make any noises.I went over to Donnie. Mikey was there too, his eyes sparkled as he waited for answers from Donnie.

" How is he?"

"I think he's sleeping now... How are the results coming along?"

"He is fine... I don't think the poison had managed to do much yet. Other than making him feel weaker than before..."

"Found anything yet?"

"Well it said here that the poison is going to live inside him until it reaches his ..." Donnie said. He wasn't able to complete the sentence.

"Reaches what?"Mikey wanted an answer.

"His heart... And finishes him.."Donniee completed

Mikey and I had a shocked look on our faces. Is it really going to happen this way... Is the poison going to live inside him until it actually finishes him...

"But Leo is STRONG!" Mikey suddenly said

I looked at him finding him pushing his tears not to fall. "Poor Mikey" I said to myself as I went and patted on his shell. I tried my best to get out a smile but barely did. It's hard to have your brother who had been taking care of you then suddenly becomes sick and you can't do anything other than to sit there and watch him... Die.

Then Mikey went quickly into his room, I went and followed him. He sat down and started weeping I walked over and sat beside him. I patted on his shell trying to calm him down but still he couldn't stop.

"There there Mikey." "Don't cry, he'll get through it, I know he will."

"But Donnie said that the poison will live inside him until he- he." he couldn't complete his sentence...

"I know that Donnie said that, but I know that Leo is going to fight it until he..." "Um.. Gets cured..?"

Mikey gave me a look, to show me that he is still hopeless. And that I didn't do a good job in cheering him up... I left his room and went in to Leo's to make sure he's okay. And yet he was... He was sleeping. After when I made sure he was okay it was time for me to end my day. I went in to my bed, curled up then rested my eyes. My mind didn't stop thinking of what might happen if what Leo said really did happen. That he dies... What is going to happened? Will our live go on?... Or will we live in darkness? But I remembered what sensei told us... "That live has to go on..." I stopped thinking about it And slept

(Meanwhile at The Fortunate Cookie Factory)

Xever POV.

"This is the second time you let them escape!"Bradford yelled at me.

If it was my choice I would have let him bow before me begging me to show him mercy.

"And you think I would let them get away without giving them something."

"What are you talking about?!"

"With this dart that went through his veins it will go through his body until it reaches his heart, it won't leave him a chance to survive for a minute!"

"They can find a cure and act as if nothing has happened!"

I looked at him and smiled.

" Ha! Oh they won't find it... Because there isn't one!" "And even if they make their own cure, we'll make sure we finish him before he gets it!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. Please follow me so I can publish more chapters. Enjoy!**

Leo's POV.

"NO!"

I woke up as the nightmare ended. I felt scared, my body shivered for awhile. When I Finally calmed myself down, I looked at the clock it was 12:30 PM, I put myself in a sitting position. Then I heard someone knocking. "Um come in" I said. It was Donnie.

"Good Morning Leo!" Donnie said with a huge smile on his face. Which kinda made me happy.

"Good Morning Donnie."

"Hi Leo!" Mikey came after him. "How are you doing?!"

Mikey seemed to be happier today, but something bothered me. Why are his eyes so red?

"Hey Mikey! I guess I'm better than yesterday."

"Glad to hear that bro!"

"Why?" I asked. Mikey's eyes widened. "Why are your eyes red?" I completed my question.

"Well...um... I was playing video games all... Night?." he gave me a fake smile.

"Were you crying?"

"Me? No why would I?" he answered. It seemed like something weird was going on.

"So why were you crying?" I know he was crying, but why was he? And why is he hiding it?

"Um...COMING RAPH! Leo I think Raph is calling me."He ran as fast as he could out the door. Although I didn't Raph calling, also I think that Raph is a sleep.

"Is everything okay?" Donnie asked me.

"Um yeah sorry I was just thinking about something." I smiled to show him that everything is ok. He smiled back.

Then placed a plate on my lap.

"I made you breakfast. Sunny side up! Your favorite!"

"Thank you Donnie."

When I finished breakfast, Donnie told me that he is going to check on me later, but right now he had to do something in his lab.

"Good Morning Leo."Raph said as he entered my room.

"Good Morning Raph"

"How are you feeling today?"

"I guess I'm better."He put his hand on my head to check on my temperature.

"Your not hot like yesterday."He smiled.

Then Donnie called Raph and told him to go to him. And so he did.

I hoped that everything is fine. But I started to feel a bit dizzy... I didn't know why. I turned and sat on my bed and put my legs down. I'm feeling worse... I feel like everything is moving around me. And then I fell on my knees to the ground. I can't feel my head.

"Raph. Help me. R-Raph..." I couldn't see anything other than black.

Donnie's POV

Raph came in to lab. He seemed to be happier than yesterday, I hope Leo is fine.

"How is everything Donnie?"

"I guess it's good. How is he?"

"Who? Leo? He seemed to be better than yesterday.""So anything new?"

"Well I just can't find any information that can help me get a cure!" I sighed. And put my head on the desk. I felt Raph patting my shell.

"Donnie don't blame yourself. It's not like it's your fault that Leo is poisoned." he looked at the floor feeling guilty.

"And it's not your fault either."I smiled to him. He felt a bit better.

Then suddenly we heard Mikey yelling.

"GUYS LEO FELL!"

What! Raph and I quickly ran to his room. We found him on the floor in pain. Raph quickly helped him as he put him in a sitting position. Leo was trying to breathe as much as he can. He's shallow breathing!

"Mikey! Quickly get me the oxygen mask from the lab! Hurry!"

He ran as fast as he can. Leo started to cough a lot, he's sweating. He started gasping should I do?! He's dying! Then Raph started to push his chest, trying to help him breathe. Finally Mikey got the mask and I held it on Leo's mouth. He started breathing. Then he breathed slowly. He's safe now... He's fine. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Leo. What happened? Are you okay?"

But Leo didn't answer. A 1 minute later, he lost his conscious. Raph and I carried him to his bed. I got the blood pressure meter and put it around his arm and started measuring.

"His blood pressure is too low..." I told Raph and Mikey. "Mikey can you go and get a cup of water quick!"

Mikey went to the kitchen. I put my hands on his head, I moved it as I felt a bump on the side of his head. He must've hit the ground hard.

"Hear that..." Raph asked. I looked at him, his hands were on Leo's chest

I gently placed my hands on his chest. His heart is terrified. It's beating so fast, trying to give as much blood as it can for the entire body. Poor Leo I thought.

"Got it." Mikey said as he came in, he gave the cup to Raph. He helped Leo drink, as the water went through his mouth to his throat, making its way to his stomach. After when the cup was empty, we had nothing to do other than to wait. Hours are passing and Leo is still unconscious.

Then his eyes were opening slowly. Raph put him in a sitting position. He still looked a bit dizzy. I held his hand tight, I am afraid he would fall again.

"Leo are you okay now?" Leo looked at Raph as he asked.

Leo tried to speak, but all what came out was cough.

"It's okay, take it easy... Don't worry everything is going to be okay." Raph told him. As he slowly helped him put him self in a comfortable sleeping position. I grabbed the oxygen mask and wrapped it around his mouth and stabled it. Leo started to breathe easier. Then he was trying to say something.

"Th- th." but his words aren't clear enough. But he still attempt to do it.

"Th- thank you. F-for saving me." He said. As he gently closed his eyes and relaxed. His words made me feel touched. All of us seemed to feel the same thing. All of us thought that it might have been the last time we would see him... all knew the room we are going to sleep in tonight...


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy reading it! Please feel to tell me what you think about it! Enjoy...**

Leo's POV  
The morning has rised, I was relieved that I survived until now. Thanks to my brothers, who stood next to me every minute. I toke a deep breathe, filled my lungs with air as much as I can. Then let it free out. I still felt dizzy from yesterday, also I had a very bad head ache... I looked around me found my brothers sleeping next to me. Raph's head was on my bed, Donnie slept on the chair,and Mikey made his own bed on the floor. I felt grateful that they're next to me, although I didn't want to bother them. The moment I tried to put my self in a sitting position, my bed moved that it lead Raph to wake up.  
"Leo." "are you feeling better?"  
"Yes but a bit dizzy."  
He place his hands on my head. "Your warm, but don't worry if I put the towel it's going to be better."Then Donnie woke up.  
"Leo! Are you okay? How do you feel? Do you need anything?"  
Right before I was going to answer him. Raph interrupted.  
"Easy Donnie. It's not like he can answer your questions at once."  
"Well I'm better than before thanks."I answered Donnie.  
"Will it be okay if you took off the oxygen mask?"Donnie asked. I nodded.  
He gently held the mask and took it off me. I took a deep breathe, trying to get use to the normal air. Then Mikey woke up.  
"Leo!"Jumped and ran fast to me that I couldn't track him, then I felt his arms around me as he hugged me.  
"I hope your feeling better bro..." he said. His hug was starting to squesh me.  
"I... Am.. Fine... Thank you." then he let go. Then he jumped with joy. Donnie went to his lab started to do some researches.  
"Raph I want to walk." I told Raph.  
"Well I'm not sure I'll go and ask Donnie if it's okay."He went in to the lab. I hope it's okay for me to walk. And then it was me and Mikey only in my room.  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked Mikey  
"Me? It's just that I'm watching you, because I don't want anything to happen to you!"A big smile grew on his face.  
I just love to see Mikey trying to help us out, because he becomes so useful.

Raph's POV.  
I went in to the lab, finding Donnie doing his research.  
"How's everything Donnie?"  
"I guess everything is okay... Hey wait. Did you leave him alone again?!"  
"Leo? Ofcourse not Mikey is with him."  
"And you trust Mikey to take care of him?" he gave me a look, I couldn't help it other than to laugh.  
"Anyways Leo asked if it's ok for him to walk around." I asked. He thought for a while.  
"Hmm I don't think it's a good idea. He might fall like yesterday." so it was a no. I was a bit upset because Leo seemed like he wanted to walk. But I guess his safety is more important. Right when I was heading out.  
"Or maybe it would be better if he walks." Donnie said. "Think about it if Leo's legs hurt him so hard it means that we can tell that the poison is in his legs!" Donnie explained.  
It was kinda going to be a bit painful but at least we'll be able to track it. It'll help Donnie to know when is a good time to give Leo the medicine to...save him. As we both headed out Leo seemed to be waiting for Donnie to let him walk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey followers and readers! I'm sorry for putting the new chapter late. But it seems like I'm going to put new chapters on my weekends. Also thank you for reviewing, following,and ofcourse reading my story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Leo's POV.

Yes! I'll walk! I'll get out of bed! I felt so happy when Donnie said yes! But he said that him and Raph must hold me each side so I don't fall. But that was ok. I sat up straight and put my legs down, I looked to the floor as my legs reached it. But before I stand up am I ready for this? I know they are both holding me tight but am I going to fall?

"Don't worry you can do this."Raph said as he smiled.

Then I pushed my self then stood. Ok Leo your standing right now. Go a head and try to make step forward. I told myself. I feel like my body is too heavy... I don't want to stop now, I have to try harder. Then I lifted one of my legs, trying my best to take one step. My legs started to hurt me a lot. I can't bare it! I kept on breathing faster. My legs are shivering I can't take it! Then I felt dizzy again. No, not that feeling, not again. I am falling, then I felt my brothers held me tighter. I- I can't... Bare the... Pain.

Raph's POV

Oh no! Oh no! His falling again! Donnie and I help Leo before he could fall, then put him on his bed. Leo was shallow breathing.

"I- I can't bare it!" Leo whinnied

Then Donnie got a shot then held Leo's arm and give it to him."

"What did you just give him?"I asked

"A medicine that can help him with his pain."

"Leo hang on, you'll be ok."I told Leo trying to calm him.

After awhile of struggle from pain Leo started to calm down. He started to breathe softer, it seemed like the pain had loosened up.

"Are you better now?"I asked

"I- I guess..."his voice was getting softer.

"Leo what happened? Why were you in such pain?"Donnie asked

"I . I don't know suddenly I felt both my legs hurt me like crazy, it was as if bullets went in." he shivered as he explained.

I put my hands on his shoulder "It's okay, your safe now it's not gonna hurt...for now."

Then Donnie got his stethoscope and put it on Leo's chest and started to listen. He wrote down the results then got a shot out.

"Leo. I want to give you a medicine that can help you sleep. Is it okay?" I didn't know if Donnie was asking or telling him.

"Do you think I'll need it?"Leo asked.

"So you could sleep comfortably, and in case the pain comes back." then Leo agreed and gave his arm to Leo.

"Raph can you please hold his arms?"Donnie asked me to.

As I held his arms Donnie put the needle in his arms. I felt Leo's arms shivered a bit, it hurts him when ever he takes shots. But better than the pain that he just had.

We waited until we made sure that Leo slept then Donnie and I went to the lab. We found Mikey waiting for us in front of Leo's bed room.

"Is he ok?"Mikey asked

"He is better don't worry. Why don't get some sleep now." Donnie told Mikey. I was surprised that Mikey agreed and went to bed. But I knew that Donnie said that to Mikey because he didn't want him to listen to the results. As we both entered the lab Donnie kept on doing some researches.

"So how is he?"I asked

"Well I was able to track down the poison." "So it well start from his legs and go all the way to his heart."Donnie explained.

"So what are we going to do when it reaches his heart?"

"Hopefully I'll be able to track it on time to give to him the medicine."

"What if your unable to track it on time?"

"I'm going to tell Leo to inform us at once whenever he feels the pain is back."

Too many questions were rising. I feel worried about Leo the pain was unbearable and it's nothing compared to what's going to happen next. Sigh* I guess when the time comes we'll know what to do... Hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Raph's POV

Weeks have passed and Leo was able to walk again. Well actually run again. It was a good news to him but to me it was sad. I don't mean like I'm not happy for him, it's just that the poisons is making its way now to his stomach. But some how it wasn't there yet. Which was a relief. Leo was starting to feel better. He actually started training, a lot. I was starting to feel worried, what if he feels the pain again that he felt before when the poison was in his legs. I started walking until my eyes met someone training. Without guessing it was...

"Hey Leo."I said as I entered the training room.

"Hey Raph wanna spar?"

"Leo, I just want you to take it easy."

"Are you telling me this because your afraid to kick your shell badly."

'No silly. It's the poison that I'm afraid of...' I thought to myself.

"It's ok Raph I'm better now plus if I feel anything I'll let you know." he added

Some how I just agreed. Then both of us stood in our places, getting reading. But what if I hurt him so badly.

Then he started making his move... I barely tracked him he was so fast even faster than Mikey! But how?! I kept on trying to Dodge his moves, he didn't leave me a chance to do my moves! Then finally... I lost... Out of no where I found my self on the floor with everything hurting me... Ouch.

"Not bad was it?" Leo said as he gave me his hands to help me get up.

"But how did you do that?! You were moving faster than Mikey!"

"Well I don't know, I guess since I started training I became better."

Man he was much much stronger than any times we had ever spared. I remember last time we sparred it was easy to win. But now it might be a miracle.

Then we both headed out to watch some tv. Leo started to watch his favorite tv show... "Space Heroes" man why does he like it so much?! Oh well I guess if it makes him better than it's ok.

Then April came in with horror.

"April what's wrong?" Ofcourse Donnie asked that question. Puff* who else would.

"Guys I need to show you something."April said "With out Leo." She whispered. I looked at Leo who seemed to pay no attention, whenever he watch this show he hardly gets out of it...

Last week April was spying at the Purple Dragons, in their meeting. They were planning to finish what they have started... Leo. Since then we started to search for more information about it. But we didn't want Leo to know because if we did. Leo might let the purple dragon just finish him so he wouldn't want them to hurt us.

So the four of us headed to the kitchen.

"Mr. Murakami, gave me this paper." she got out a piece of paper, unfolded it and gave it to Donnie."He said that the purple dragons gave it to him to give it to you."

Donnie started reading

"You better come out or else we'll get you out!"He finished.

"So they are planning to destroy us... What a surprise..."I said sarcastically

"Think Raph if they get in here,they are going to start searching for Leo until they find him and finish him!"

'I am stupid.' I thought.

"Then we'll show them that no need to visit."

"But what about Leo?"Mikey said

"We'll make him stay we can't let him come with us or else they'll kill him."

Right when we were heading out we were interrupted...

"Where are you going?" Leo asked

"We are going... Um... To get pizza...?"Mikey replied. Donnie and I slapped our foreheads.

"The three of you?"

Donnie and I gave Mikey a look. "pizza?"

"Well Um... We are going to our patrols."He just had to tell him the truth didn't he. I put my hand shutting him up. In case he tells him about the purple dragons plan.

"Um without me?"Leo started to feel suspicious

"We want you to stay this time incase anything happens."Donnie said.

"But I'm your leader I should go with you. What if anything happened and you needed me."

There is no way he's coming with us! Anything might happen and I don't want to risk it!

**Okay I know that this chapter is short. But I might post another chapter during the week! So... Stay tuned! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Please read this: so I manged to post a new chapter! But don't expect to find a new chapter on Thursday. Thank you. Hope you enjoy chapter 9!

Chapter 9

Leo's POV

I can't believe I let them go with out me! I know that anything might happen up there but anything might happen here too. Heck! I might fall to the ground now if anything started to hurt me, and they are leaving me here alone! Sigh* I wonder if they are hiding something from me. I went to the kitchen to grab some pizza. Hey wait what's that? I found a paper on the floor it had something written on it... Oh. So that's why they went out.

I opened the sewer tunnel led and got out. Man its been almost a month since the last time I got out. I started running as fast as I could trying to find the factory. Hope I it's not too late.

Raph's POV

So we finally let Leo stay. After an 1 hour of persuading him to stay.

"There it is Donnie said pointing at the factory.

"Great the four of us we just get in from the window and.." I was in erupted from Mikey.

"You mean the three of us...Leo is not here..."Oh right.

"Anyway let's go"I tried to ignore Mikey's point. We have to do this whether Leo's is with us or not.

Leo's POV

I can't find the place! Ah! CRASH* Wait what was that. I ran as I heard the sound trying to track it. It sounded like glass got broken, it was pretty loud.

Oh found them... I ran as fast as I can toward the factory.

Raph's POV

The fight just keeps getting better and better. Ok Foot Ninjas, purple dragons, Bardford and of course Xever. Just great! I run towards Xever.

"Where is your brother?!" he asked "Is he died now?" he started laughing loudly. Then he ran over me and started attacking me.

I hissed. I dodged every attack. I well not give up until they make sure they don't mess with us.

"You still don't get it do you?"Xever asked. But I didn't get what he was talking about. "We have chosen your brother to feel that pain inside him until his finished. Because when he is, you'll be nothing!"

"Then if it was for him then why did you aim the gun at me from the first place?!"

He hit me in my stomach so hard that I fell to the ground. But before he could stab me with his weapon. He said:

"Because you were the bait! Your the one that lead him to the dart!"

That doesn't make any sense. I would never lead Leo in to such thing!

"He was the first when who thought about anyway to save you from it! Even if it cost him his life!"

No no No! This can't be true!

"I know. I know. You were a very good bait! But too bad you can't be proud of it for so long." he put his hands on me trying to keep me in place then he got his knife and pointed at me.

"NO!" a voice sounded so familiar... No it can't be!

"LEO?!"

He jumped on Xever as he fell to the ground.

"What are you doing here?!"I asked. What the heck is he doing here he is supposed in the lair!

"Well Dah! I'm here to save you!"He answered

"I thought we told you to stay in the lair and-"

"Well yeah..."

Xever got up.

"I see I have used you as a bait to bring your brother!"He ran towards Leo and started attacking him. I kept on fighting I'm not gonna let him kill him like what he did in my nightmare!

Leo's POV

The fight keeps getting worse Xever is way stronger than the last time... Or was I the one who's getting weaker? But I won't fall now, not today, not ever!

"It's good that your able to stand on your feet, but too bad it's not going to last long!"Xever mocked. Then he charged coming to my way. He kept on attacking me with his knives. I tried dodging, until he knocked me down... He kicked me. He made me fly to the wall.

Raph's POV

No. I ran so fast to Leo.

"Its ok I-I'm fine."he was hurt he kept on coughing.

"Hang on Leo I'll get you out of here."I stood up so I can call the other for a retreat. But Leo stopped me.

"W-wait...I-if we get out.. Th-they'll follow us." he's right, they'll surely follow us. But, Leo needs to get out of here. "F-finish this fight... Th-then we'll leave" I have no choice other than to do what he told me to do. "I-I will be... O-kay... d-don't w-worry."he added.

"Ok but please don't move, and if you feel worse call me."He nodded.

Then I saw Xever running to our direction. I went and stopped in front of Leo to defend him.

"Don't you even dare!"I yelled

"Get out of my way or you'll parish!"He thrilled.

"Never!"

He growled and started attacking me. I was able to dodge some of his attacks and the others were painful enough to put me down. After I was knocked down Xever pointed his knife toward me.

"I wanted to let you see your brother suffer... But too bad he will see you."

I looked over to Leo was helpless he couldn't move and in pain. But I don't want Leo to suffer from Xever without anyone could protect him.

"Oh don't worry about him. I will take good care of him."Xever gave me an evil smile.

Leo's POV

No Raph! I have to get up I won't let Xever finish him! For a moment I didn't feel anything, I ran to Xever and Raph. I pushed Raph to the ground as Xever made his move.

"AHhhh..."I felt a deep sharp pain in my stomach, that made me fall to the ground in pain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy Chapter 10! Thank you for all those who are giving their time on following and reading my story!**

Chapter 10

Raph's POV

NO! LEO! I ran over to Xever and kicked him away from Leo. Then I went back to Leo and rolled him as he was on his back. His hands pressed so hard on his side. I pulled his hands away and found it covered with blood, he got stabbed!

"Ngh* R-Raph..."

"Shh... Don't talk I'll get you out of here."

Then I saw Donnie and Mikey running over to us. Then Donnie bent down next to Leo.

"Guys we need to get out of here now!"Donnie had a worried look on his face.

"Mikey smoke bombs now!"

"I'm on it!"then he got one and threw it. As soon as the smoke appeared we ran to the nearest sewer tunnel and went back home.

"Raph carry Leo to the lab now."Donnie said as he went to his room to get first aid supplies. Then I put Leo on the table, and I untied his belt to make it better for Donnie to work.

"Ngh* I-I it hurts..."Leo complained as he pressed on his side.

"Hang on there bro, Donnie's coming."then Donnie and Mikey entered.

Donnie's POV

"Okay Mikey watch Leo and make sure his breathing.""And Raph your with me."

Then I got the oxygen mask and put I on Leo's mouth to help him breathe easier.

"Ok Leo I need you to stay focused with us please."He gave me a soft nod.

Then I started working. The wound seems to be deep, deeper than what I thought. I got a wet towel and started to clean around it.

"I-I ca-can feel it... In- in-side me..."Leo barely said.

"What can you feel inside you?"I asked

"Th-The... Kniiife"

What? But it's not there, the knife is gone. Unless...

"Do you think it.."Raph asked but before he finished I figured what he was asking.

"Yes the knife broke inside him. I have to get it out before it goes deeper in side."

Then I started searching for it, until I found a piece of it sticking out. I got it and started it pulling it out.

"N-no i-it hurts..."Leo started gasping for air as it hurt him.

"Leo just hang on and I'll get it out quickly." "Raph hold his hands, to make him better."

Then Raph reached his hands and held it tight. I went back and started pulling it out. It took me awhile to pull it but I managed.

"Oh shell."Raph said as he saw it. It was a long sharp piece of metal all covered with Leo's blood.

"Good the hard part is over."I was relieved

"Leo?"Mikey called. But Leo didn't answer."Guys... Is he?"his voice cracked as he asked us

I quickly started searching for any pulse... Whew* his alive.

"Don't worry his alive."I said. I grabbed a bandage to wrap it around Leo's stomach.

"Raph I need you to hold Leo in a sitting position so I can wrap it around him."Raph nodded did what I told him to do.

Raph's POV

I held Leo in a sitting position as Donnie wrapped his side with a bandage. It was finally over...

"Okay all clean and done."Donnie said. He was happy with his work.

"is he going to be okay?"Mikey asked softly

"He'll be okay, but he needs some rest now.""Raph let's go and put him in bed."I nodded

He bent down and held his legs while I held him from above his back.

"Ok now put him slowly..."Donnie told me in a worried voice.

"Geez Donnie. It's not like I'm going to throw him on his bed."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. After when we "slowly" put him on his bed.

"Is he ok?"Mikey was standing near the door.

"Yes he is. He just needs to have some rest and he'll ok."Donnie explained

"How long will it take to heal?"

"Maybe few weeks in bed and he'll be ok." "Mikey can you go get me Leo's medicine from my lab. It's on my desk."

He went fast to Donnie's lab. Meanwhile Donnie started examining Leo.

"So what happened back there?"Donnie wanted some answers.

"Xever and I were fighting, and then when he was about to finish me, Leo came suddenly and pushed away Xever from me." "The fight was going on and on until Xever kicked Leo and sent him flying to the wall. I went over to Leo, I found him sitting in pain. Right when I was about to call for a retreat. He stopped me, and told me to finish the fight or else they'll follow us... I had to do what I was told because I had no other choice. I went to Xever to finish the fight then he knocked me down. And right when he was about to stab me, I was pushed to the ground. Then I heard Leo screaming and when I got up I kicked Xever away from him. I ran over to Leo and I found him pressing on his side in pain. He was breathing heavily, I put his hands away and learned that he was stabbed..."I felt like my heart broke when I remembered what happened.

"Then?"Donnie asked

"Then you guys came and saw what happened."

"For now there is nothing to worry about. But I'll see what do the results say..."

Then Mikey went in with the medicine. Then Donnie got the syringe sucked with it the medicine and ejected in Leo's arms.

"There we go... That keep the pain away."He explained."let's go out to leave him rest."

We all went out. Donnie went to his lab, Mikey went to the kitchen and I sat down to read some comics. An hour or less passed and I heard Donnie calling me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11 enjoy! Sorrythat it's a bit short. **

Raph's POV

"What is it Donnie?"

"I was able to track the poison..."

"Where is it?"

"In his stomach, when his stomach bleeding I toke a sample and discovered that his stomach has been infected by the poison."

"Oh... Sigh* so what should we do for him when he gets up?"

"Some hot drinks will ease up the pain."

"What about the medicine did you find anything?"

"Not yet..."A sad look appeared on his face.

"It's okay Donnie... You'll find it. And Leo's going to pull through it."I patted on his shell.

"I hope... The problem is I'm afraid that Leo might not be able to fight it... I mean we have to try to keep Leo as healthy as we can so he'll be able to fight it."

"We'll try our best. Hopefully..." "Now go and rest now."he nodded.

I left the lab and went to check on Leo. I slightly opened the door and peeked in. What? is he awake?

"Leo?"

"R-Raph is that y-you?"

I went and sat down next to him. He seemed to be tired and in pain.

"Why are you up so late bro?"

"When the medicine fades off I wake up."

"Oh but try to sleep its late."

"I'm not sure if I can now... Maybe after a while."He gives me a smile.

"Well ok but you'll going to go to sleep because Donnie said that you have to rest."

"ok ok. Can you help me sit down?"I nodded and helped him. I put pillows behind his back so he could sit up strait.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah... Thanks..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just the wound... Hurts when I move..."

"Sorry... But why did you do this to yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you did it twice... You toke my pain twice. Why? First the dart, now the stab?"

He didn't answer, he looked down at his wound and wrapped his arms around it. I felt bad that I made him sad...

"Sigh*Hey, look I'm just worried about you. I'm afraid that I'll lose you and that's the last thing I want to happen.""And I just... Don't like to see you in pain. So promise me you'll be careful."

He nodded.

"Okay now get some rest so you heal faster because I'm looking forward for a rematch."I smiled.

"Are you sure you're welling to loose again?"He gave me an evil smile.

"You know that was just going soft on you."

"Ya right."He gave me a punch in my arm. Then I helped him sleep in a comfortable position.

"Night bro."I bent down and covered him.

"Night Raph and thanks."

"Your welcome bro, you deserve it.""And if you need me I'm right here."


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy chapter 12!**

The next morning...

I woke suddenly. I know I heard it, I heard someone crying... I looked at Leo but he was asleep, no sign of him crying. Then I heard it again, maybe it's Mikey? But it's too early now for him to wake up... I went out to see who it was.

"Donnie?"

"Hi... Ra..ph"

"Why are you crying?"I went and sat next to him.

"It's... Leo"

"What's wrong?"

"...No... Medi..."he mumbled

"What? Donnie just say it!"

"THERE IS NO CURE!"

"What! But how?"

"Last night I didn't want to stop searching for a cure ,and then I found out that it doesn't exist..."

"Calm down Donnie... So there isn't anything you can do?"

"Even if I can... I need to get some chemicals that are not allowed to be sold. Only for scientists.""it's just not fair!"He started crying again...

Then I pulled him in to a hug. And started calming him down."

"Shh... It's okay Donnie, Leo will understand, and you did your best..."

"I.. Just wish I can get it... I'll do anything to get it..."

"It's okay... Just calm down.."

"Sniff* so... When and how are we suppose to tell him?"

"I'll figure out later... But you're going to tell Mikey okay?"

"Okay... Sniff*..."

"But will Leo be able to fight it with out a cure."I asked hoping its a yes.

"Maybe... But we have to take good care of so he'll be able to focus on fighting the poison."

"Okay. We'll try our best... And Donnie if it doesn't work, remember that we did our best."

He gave me a soft nod, ad he went to wash his face. Then I went back to Leo to see if he's awake.

I slowly opened the door trying not to make any noises... Oh great.. He woke up...

"Leo. I'm sorry if I woke you up..."

"No, it's not you... I heard someone crying, is everything okay?"

"It was Donnie... About you... I mean..."I started to hesitate.

"Raph.. What's going on? Clam down and tell me..." his voice became worried "Take a deep breathe and tell me what's wrong... You can take your time."

I can't do this.. It's hard to tell him. What if he becomes sad, and depressed... Or started crying... This is bad.

"Ok"I toke a deep breathe and let it out..."Leo, it's about the medicine... Donnie couldn't find any medicine... It doesn't exist..." "I'm sorry...I'm really sorry." I didn't want to face him looking sad, so I placed my head down in shame... Then I felt his hand under my chin and rising it up slowly.

"Raph. Look at me..." he whispered, and I did what I was told. I slowly opened my eyes and found him there smiling softly."It's not your fault or any of you... It's ok... You all did your best... And that what matters... And just like I promised you I will fight, I'm not giving up easily and you know me..." he started whipping me tears off which I didn't know it was there... "Everything is going to be okay..." then he slowly bent down and gave me a kiss in my head... Leo your the best... I thought.

"It's just that... Life is unfair.."I mumbled

"No one said its fair... But it's okay because we're strong enough to face anything comes."

Then he pulled me in to squishy hug.

"I don't want to loose you..."I whispered

"You won't... Or at least not soon."

"Promise?"

"I... I Promise."he said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Later that night...

Leo's POV

It seemed like the news made everybody depressed. Mikey was crying like crazy when he heard the news... Raph stayed extra time with me, it seemed like the news broke his heart the most. Yes Mikey cried, a lot, but by the way Raph's behaving you can tell it had effected him. I don't mean like he's acting all grumpy and sad...but different. And Donnie oh boy.. He now stays in his lab until night trying to find anyway to help me pull through this easier. But it was pointless...

Oh and me. Well I've been using my time on reading. Not any kinds of reading. I started reading about techniques, it's about learning how to over come the pain in a special way. Like maybe if I have trouble breathing I would use breathing techniques, hopefully it will all work when I need it... Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Hey Leo..."It was Donnie.

"Hey Donnie, how is everything?"

"Me? Oh I guess I'm fine..."He was lying, I know when he's happy or sad.

"Come sit next to me I want to talk to you."I demanded. He nodded softly and came next to me.

"Leo... I."

"Sh.. Let me talk. Look Donnie let it go."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Donnie look, you can't blame yourself about the medicine. If there isn't any cure it's not your fault. It's okay Donnie I'm ready for this, I'm ready for anything."

"But I don't want to watch you die... And do nothing."Then he buried his face on my chest and started crying. I started rubbing his shell trying to sooth him.

"Your not doing nothing Donnie, your helping me survive this since the dart has ejected the poison in my body. That's why I'm able to talk to you right now, so don't hurt yourself. Stay healthy and don't lock yourself in the lab because that wouldn't help you or me."Then he sat up and started whipping his tears.

"Hey look I can see it again"I pointed at his face.

"See what?"

"Something that makes me happy, whenever I see it."

"My ... smile?"

"Bingo! And here it is!"

Then a bigger smile appeared on his face, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in to a hug.

"Always smile Donnie because it's the best medicine. For you, me and everybody."

"I will... Oh I came here to tell you that Mikey and Raph are waiting for you to have dinner with us. Is that okay?"

"Of course!"I went to the side of the bed. And stood up, it hurts a bit from where the wound was. But when Donnie helped me, it didn't hurt much.

"Leo!" I heard Mikey and Raph cheered as Donnie and I went out to the tv room.

"Glad to see you back on your feet bro."Mikey said.

"Thanks Mikey. So what do we have for dinner?"

"Pizza!"

Then he gave me a slice on a plate. I was happy to be out of the room and sitting with them having dinner.

"So anything new?"

"Well yeah I bet Raph's high score. It was simple."Mikey explained

"That's because you were cheating."Raph pointed out.

"What about you Donnie?"

"Well, nothing much.."

After when I ate my pizza I sat down on the to relax, then the sharp pain came. I wrapped my arm around my sides trying to let the pain flow... But unfortunately it didn't make any difference.

"Leo are you ok?"

I looked and saw Mikey standing in front of me looking concerned.

"It's okay Ngh* just pain. Ngh*"

"Hang on I'll get you something hot to drink."Donnie ran to the kitchen.

Few minutes passed and he came with the hot drink.

"Here. I made you a hot green tea with some herbs, it well help your pain ease up."

"...Thanks...Donnie"

I drank some of the tea, and it's effects were starting to work. And suddenly I felt nothing...

Raph's POV

"I think I put way too much... Herbs."Donnie pointed out, looking worried at Leo.

He looked normal to me, yes he suddenly slept but he needed it. I put my hands on his chest checking his heart beats... But it was fine.

"It's okay, nothing seems wrong, he needs it."I smiled, I was happy to see him resting like that. It's been awhile, since he slept. Then I grabbed him and carried him to his room, I gently put him down and covered him.

"Have a good night sleep bro."I whispered.

I went and got my pillow and my cover. I made my self a bed on the floor next to Leo's bed, yes he looked fine but just incase. I looked down and looked at my new bed that I made, well what do you know it looks great.

I was finally in bed... What a relief it was a long day today, I toke a last look at Leo before I sleep. Then my eyes suddenly felt heavier and didn't leave me a chance to do anything other than to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning...

Leo's POV

I woke up, feeling much much better. Man, these herbs did its job very good. I looked around the room, I found Raph sleeping on the floor. I slowly got up trying not to make any noise, somehow Raph became a light sleeper. He became like that since I became... sick.

After when I finally got out of the room...

"HI LE.."I quickly put me hands on Mikey's mouth trying to shut him up.

"Sh... Mikey! Raph is trying to sleep!"I whispered.

"Oh. Sorry."

Then we both headed to the kitchen, I sat down while Mikey was making eggs.

"Oh before I forget, Donnie made you this tea in the morning. He said if your in pain drink it."

"Ah no thanks I'm good. Where is he anyways?"

"He went back to sleep... Here are your eggs." he gave me my plate.

"Hey um can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Well... Does the poison hurt?"

"Right now no, but sometimes it does."

"So how do you feel whenever it hurts you?"

"Well, it all depends on the place, like when it was in my legs I couldn't walk."

"Oh I'm sorry about that..."

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt now."

We were finally done with our breakfast, but something grabbed my attention I spotted a light in Donnie's room, I thought he was asleep. I got to check on him.

"Come in."

"Hey Donnie, why are you up so early?"

"I'm not sleepy, and a bit bored... Nothing to do. So how are you doing?"

"I guess I'm good. But I was wandering, can I train?"I know I'll be getting a no, but either a yelling no, or a quite no.

"Well hmm come here and I'll check the wound, it's the one who's going to say if you can or not." then I excitedly sat on his table.

"Now tell me when your hurt. Okay?" he started getting the bandage off, there was blood but it was dry. He got a piece of cotton and dipped it in a liquid medicine, and he started cleaning around the wound. It was tickling but I held my laugh so I don't move, although it was hard to keep it.

"Alright, it looks fine, better than what I thought."

"Does that mean I can train?"

"Yeah, but let me wrap a bandage around your sides just incase." he started wrapping it around me. "All done! Now be careful and don't train too much because it might open again."

I nodded and ran to the training room,but today is going to be different. I'm going to use a different weapon, I went and started searching in the chest in the training room. Ah ha! Found it! I got my old wooden katana, Master splinter made it for me when we were young so I could train with it. I thought about using it because these days I'm unable to use my normal swords because they're heavy. I started working on my katas, and then heard someone coming.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Raph."

"Hey Leo... Wait. What do you think your doing?"he crossed his arm waiting for a good answer.

"Um... Training...?"

"Leo your suppose to stay in bed!"

"Well Donnie said its okay."

"See Donnie even said no!... Wait he said what?"

"He checked on me today and said that I can train."

"Ok fine... But be careful. "

"I will...Ngh*"I suddenly felt a deep sharp pain in my head.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah just a headache... Ngh*"I put my hand on my head trying to ease up the pain.

"Leo sit down and I'll get you a medicine."

The pain started to get worse by second... Then I felt like the world is spinning, I heard someone's voice echoing in my head...

"Leo!...LEO!"

And I felt nothing...

Raph's POV

"Leo!" I quickly ran to him and got him before he fell.

"Donnie come quickly! Leo fainted!" in a second Donnie came in, he bent down and sat next to Leo. He then placed his hands on Leo's head, then placed his hands in the side of his neck to check on his pulse.

"I think it's just a fever."His voice seemed calm. "Let's get him in the room."

I helped him carry Leo, after than I went to get cold water and a cloth. When I went back Donnie had the stethoscope on Leo's chest and started hearing.

"Is he ok?"I asked and sat on the other side.

"Nothing seemed to be bad, it can either be one of these." "Either he's going to have a cold, or it's just a fever."

"So it doesn't have anything to do with the poison?"

"Thanks god no..." "But still let's just hope it's not a cold, because that will make him weaker..."

Oh shell... That's the last thing that Leo needs. I placed the cloth on Leo's head and started rubbing it so it could cool down.

"I'll go work in the lab. If you need anything please call me."Donnie said as he left the room.

An hour or less later...

"Ngh..."

"Leo?"

He slowly opened his eyes, he turned and looked at me.

"R-Raph? Is th-that you?"

"It's me bro... Are you feeling better."He slowly got up.

"Yeah... I guess...Ngh*"He placed his hands on his head.

"Easy there... How do you feel?"

"My head is hurting me so bad..."

"Wait..."I got a medicine that helps for headaches."Take this medicine. It will help."I got him a glass of water so he'll be able to swallow it. He took the medicine and went back to his sleeping position.

"Are you better now?"

"Yeahh... Abit, Thanks."

"Your welcome, now get some sleep." "good night."

"night..."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Weeks later...  
Raph's POV.  
Leo is getting worse everyday, the poison is doing its work on his stomach. He now looks thinner and paler. He hardly eats and when he does he throws it all up. And what's making us all worried is that he might not be able to fight the poison... Donnie said that he doesn't have enough strength to fight it... And that broke of our hearts. Whenever I remember what he says, I lose hope and don't try to deny it. Leo's unable to even move, he stays in bed all the time, he's too weak... Sigh*

"Hey.. Leo..."I entered his room.  
"Hey..."  
"Is every thing ok?"  
"I guess.. I'm good... Never been better..."  
"Hey look.. Have hope. You're still in the fight, remember?"  
"Not any longer..."  
"So your just going to give up?"

"Leo? What about your promise?"  
"That was before what happened to me."His voice became more serious.  
"Are you kidding me?! What about Mikey? Are you going to forget all about him?!"

" You promised us! And your just giving up! You don't care about us anymore?!"  
" I didn't say that Raph!"  
"Well you know what I don't care either! I don't care if you give up! I actually wish it! I wish you're... You're!"I suddenly exploded I didn't realize what I said  
"Died..." he whispered..  
"Yes!"I left the room quickly.

"Raph?" oh great...  
"Hey...Mikey..."  
"Is everything ok?"  
"Mikey.. I... I'm going to go out for some air..."I quickly walked away not looking back in case he wants to talk... And I'm not in the mood...

Leo's POV  
Raph... Please don't go... He shot the door after him and left. I never wished to argue.. I'm sorry... I felt like my heart was broken in to pieces... I got my knees in in front of my chest and rested my head on my knee pads.  
"L-Leo?" I looked up and saw Mikey.  
"Hey Mikey..."  
"I got something for you..."he got he's hands out from behind his back. He was holding a paper."I made this for you.." he gave it to me. It was folded in to half and from the front it said.  
"From Mikey... To Leo" I read. Then I unfolded it and found colorful drawing and nice things on it."Get Well Soon Bro!" it was written in big letters.  
"I hope you like it..."  
"Mikey... I... I love it!" I grabbed him and wrapped him in to a hug... "Thanks ... Mikey..."  
"Nah... It was nothing." I let go, and put the card next to my bed,on my desk.  
"It'll always make me happy whenever I see it."I gave him a big smile. "Hey, have you seen Raph?"  
"He went out to get some air... Do you want me to call him?"  
"If you can..."  
"No problem, I'll go and call him then come back."  
"Okay."He went out of the room.

Raph's POV  
I wanted to go as far as I can... I can't believe what I have done... I stopped to feel the rain wash away my anger... I never meant to tell Leo that.. I wish he forgives me... I started jumping from roof to roof... Until my t-phone rang..  
"Hello."  
"Hi Raph.."  
"Hey Mikey is everything ok?"  
"Yeah.. But Leo wants you to come back."  
"Why is something wrong?"  
"No he's fine... He just wants you."  
"Me?... Ok I'm on my way.."and the call end. I turned and jumped back to the lair.

At the lair...

I peeked in Leo's room and found him asleep... Well at least he's resting. I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow, but something told me to go check on him. I went in, but something bothered me. Why does he look paler then before? Maybe he's tired... I got a seat and sat next to him. Wait a minute... I place my hands on his chest... Still... didn't move up and down... Oh No! OH NO! I quickly kept shaking him, and he didn't move...  
"Leo... LEO!" "DONNIE LEO'S NOT BREATHING!"I heard him running..  
I kept on pushing his chest, Leo don't do this to me... I bent down and heard nothing... Then I kept on pushing harder and harder... Then Donnie finally arrived, he held the mask on Leo's mouth... Still.. Nothing.I pulled the oxygen mask away and started giving Leo mouth to mouth. I put his chin up, opened his mouth and blew in a puff. I looked back at Leo and there was nothing.. I blew a puff again and again and again... Nothing... I pushed his chest again..  
"Raph... He's..."  
"NO HE'S NOT! LEO BREATHE!" And I blew a puff one last time...  
"Cough* Cough*... R-Raph..."  
"Finally Leo don't do that again..."At last.. I thought I lost him...  
"Ngh* Cough* ch-chest hurts... Ngh*"  
"Raph carry him to the lab, I need to check on him..."

I bent down and carried him .  
"R-Raph I'm..."  
"Shh... Not now Leo... Its okay just rest."  
I entered the lab and put him on the table. Then Donnie got the syringe sucked with it the medicine. He then gave it to Leo, and in no time Leo slept...  
"I'm afraid Leo's now in great danger..."He put his hands on Leo's chest.  
"What? Why?"  
"The poison reached his chest... Maybe after a month or less it'll reach his heart..."  
To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
"I'm afraid Leo's now in great danger..."He put his hands on Leo's chest.  
"What? Why?"  
"The poison reached his chest... Maybe after a month or less it'll reach his heart..."

Raph's POV  
"B-but isn't there a way to stop it?"  
"Unfortunately no... Other than Leo to fight it."  
"But he's giving up! He doesn't care!"  
"Raph don't blame him because his hurt. It's not easy like what you think, it requires a lot of strength."  
"I thought you said he's strong!"  
"Raph just look at him I said if he's healthy he might be able, does he look healthy to you? He's thin, he's pale and weak, it's going to be a merical if he's able to walk!"  
"So you're also giving up aren't you?! You don't want to help?!"  
"Would you stop thinking like that! It's been almost a year Raph, Leo's suffering something that he doesn't even deserve. And don't you dare think that I don't want to save him I've been staying up almost every night trying to find anything and you don't even appreciate it!" "And your temper won't help us in anything, we have to be patient Raph."  
"Sigh*... I'm sorry Donnie it's just that I've had enough of Leo suffering for me... My heart breaks whenever I see him hurt and helpless, I just became angry because he's giving up... I just don't get why..."  
"Raph.. It's just that Leo's hurt, I'm sure he didn't mean it... He had enough of his pain..."  
"I guess, I just feel sad and guilty because before I went out for some air I had an argument with him. And when I came back to apologize, his heart stopped and I was afraid that this could have been the last thing I would have made for him... An argument..."  
"It's okay Raph, don't be hard on yourself... When he wakes up you can apologize, and I'm sure he'll forgive you."  
"I hope... I'll stay up to night with him. I'll call you if I need you."  
"Okay and here is his medicine incase he's in pain."He placed the medicine on the table and went to his room.  
"So it just you and me bro... Again"  
Moments later...  
"Cough* cough* Ngh*"  
"Leo are you okay?"  
"My *cough*chest is hurting.."  
"Well... Donnie gave me this medicine to give it to you."  
"Will I sleep if I take it?"  
"I guess..."  
"Then not now..."He sat up and looked at me in a sad face.."Hey I know that your mad at me because what if told I was just..."I put my hands on his mouth shutting him up.  
"Wait let me talk..." "It was my fault... I shouldn't have said that I don't care about you because I do care... I love you Leo and I'm just worried about you. The worst thing I see is when you be hurt, I actually feel weaker... I feel weak because for a moment I feel like I'll loose a big important part of me... As if I loose my life..."  
"Raph... I don't know what to say.. I-I am also sorry that I said that I'm giving up... It's just hard doing it.. And ... And..."  
"It's okay bro... I know you're trying your best. I just want you to keep trying till the end. So are you going back to the fight?"  
"I...I guess... Ngh*"He put his hands on his chest... "Ngh* it-it hurts..."He closed his eyes tightly trying to let the pain go...  
"Hang on.."I quickly got the syringe and filled it with the medicine.  
"I...I can't... Ngh*..."He started sweating...  
"There! Okay I need you to relax for a minute bro." I got his arms and started searching for a vain."Okay.. Count till three and you won't feel anything."  
"one...t-twooo...th-threee"then the medicine was in and he calmed down.  
"Good night bro.."I bent down and kissed his head.  
"...N-night...Raph...thanks.."Then he fell asleep.  
I got a seat and sat next to him, I reached his hand and held it tightly...  
"Leo please fight, don't give up. I'm right here if you need me but just don't give up... I need you, everyday, every night, every second... Just please don't leave me.. Just keep fighting, don't show it weakness. Show it your strength... Hope you can hear me bro..."  
"I don't think he's the only one who can hear you."I suddenly jumped when I heard Mikey pointing out.  
"Mikey don't scare me like that."  
"Sorry I just wanted to check on Leo. "  
"Don't worry he's okay... For now."  
"Is he going to make it?"  
"We hope so..."  
"I'm worried... What if, what if he couldn't?"  
"Come here bro..."He came and I wrapped my arms around him trying to sooth him. "Look Mikey, whatever happens we're not going to fall. We have to stay strong no matter what. Like Leo right now, he's staying strong for us, no matter how hard it is. And just like him, we will do the same. For Leo..."he nodded softly."Now go to bed its pretty late."  
"Okay I will. And Raph... Thanks for being a great bro."  
"Your welcome, and if you need me I'm right here. Good night."  
"Good night."

Next morning...  
"Look who woke up..."  
I woke up finding Leo awake.  
"Yawn* How are you feeling Leo?"  
"I'm good. Kinda feeling better... Except that I'm hungry..."he rubbed his hands on his stomach in circles.  
"Ok.. What do you want to eat?"  
"I don't know... Anything light.. I guess."  
I went to the kitchen and met Donnie there.  
"Good morning"  
"Hey Donnie how is everything?"  
"I'm good, you?"  
"I guess I'm fine. Leo wants to eat what should I give him?"  
"Well... Hmm... Give him some yoghurt so he doesn't feel like throwing up after it."  
I got some yoghurt and went back to Leo's room.  
"Here you go."I gave it him. And in a minute he finished it.  
"Can I have more?"  
"Um sure but doesn't your stomach hurt?" he shook his head telling me no.

After breakfast...  
Leo's POV  
"Ok Leo your doing it.. Now take another step slowly.." I raised my leg slowly and took another step.  
"Good are you ready too meet the others?"  
"I-I guess" we slowly walked out of my bed room, to the living room.  
"Leo!"Mikey and Donnie cheered as they saw Raph and I entering.  
"Hey guys."then Mikey ran over to me and hugged me... Well almost made me fall.  
"I missed you soooo much!"Then he was starting to squish me.  
"Easy on him Mikey not because his walking you'll kill him."  
"Opps sorry"Then he let go. Raph helped me walk to the couch and helped me sit.  
"Good job Leo you finally walked!"Donnie praised.  
"And he had breakfast."Raph added.  
"Well I go to say without you guys I wouldn't be able to breathe now."  
"I'm glad to hear your better bro."Mikey hugged again.  
I hugged back."Thanks Mikey...". "So I was thinking guys it's been awhile since we got out so why don't we do it to night?"  
"I'm not sure about that, it's cold these days and your chest is going to hurt you because of the weather."  
"Oh come on Donnie it's been awhile since he got out.. The guy needs a break."Raph pointed out.  
"Well maybe in the sewers it wouldn't hurt much.."  
"I guess it's better than nothing."

Meanwhile at the fortune cookie factory...  
Xever's POV  
I heard foot steps coming to my direction.  
"Master Xever we have found there home,but unfortunately we're unable to get through the door. They have used a good security."  
"Excellent. Prepare the other foot ninjas because we are going to get them out!"  
"Yes master." then he went out.  
"Be prepared young turtle, because your doom is coming!"I chuckled

**So... Okay only 2-3 chapters left in the story.. Unfortunately. Oh well. So why don't you write what do you think might happen.. please. Notice:I've already finished the up coming chapters so I'm NOT going to change anything. Okay Stay tuned till the end please Love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

Enjoy chapter 17!

Chapter 17  
"Excellent. Prepare the other foot ninjas because we are going to get them out!"  
"Yes master." then he went out.  
"Be prepared young turtle, because your doom is coming!"I chuckled

Leo's POV  
Man, it's fun getting out again! Although we're still in the sewers...  
"Guys I think you're being a little to worried..."I pointed out.  
"We? Ofcourse not. We're just you know taking care..."Donnie explained.  
"Well why are you holding your weapons?"  
"We um are training..."Mikey said. Then Raph and Donnie slapped there faces.  
"Oh come on guys nothings going to happen..."  
"Leo we're just being prepared for anything."Raph said.  
We kept on walking then I stopped quickly as I heard someone else's foot steps.  
"And you think we're being too worried, huh?"Raph complained.  
"Shh.. Wait. We're being followed."A moment of silence passed and we heard nothing.  
"You still think we're still being over protective?"  
"Oh come on I did hear someone else following us."  
Suddenly I felt a sharp metal sliced my arm. "AH!"I quickly grabbed my arms stopping the blood.  
"LEO!"Raph and Mikey ran over to me.  
"I'm..fine... Ngh*"  
"A sheriken?"Donnie went and got it from the floor."Where did it.."  
"Hello turtles!"No it can't be...  
"Xever!"  
"Seemed like you didn't forget me.."He smiled evilly.  
"Leo stay behind me."Raph demanded as he got his sais prepared.  
"So you have the choice, whether you give me your brother and we'll do nothing other than leave, or you'll fight and either way I'll take him." "So the easy way or the hard way?"  
"Too bad we never do it the easy way. And you and what are we?" Then he snapped his fingers and foot ninjas appeared from the shadows.  
"You had to ask Raph didn't you?"Mikey complained then the fight started.  
"Leo stay here and don't move!"Raph demanded  
"But Raph.."  
"No buts! I don't want you to get hurt."He said as he went back to the fight.

Raph's POV  
"You still have the choice whether you give us your brother and we'll leave."He said as our weapons clashed against each other.  
"Give him up?! NEVER!"  
"Wrong choice!"As he started attacking.  
Then Mikey and Donnie were knocked down and I was the only one standing. Well until Xever punched me in my stomach that send me flying to the wall. Then he ran toward me and kept on punching me until I was breathe less.  
"You chose the wrong answer young one but too bad I still won!"he gave an evil smile.  
"STOP!"I heard someone yelling loudly.

Leo's POV  
I yelled from the top of my lungs.  
"Let him go! I'm the one who you want."I walked over to him.  
"Excellent! Your so much better when you are obedient."I hissed.  
"But before I go I'll talk to them."  
"As you wish."  
I ran over to Raph trying to help him.  
"Leo *cough* *cough* don't... Go..."  
"Sh... Raph look I know what I'm doing. Now listen I'll be okay but you come after us okay.."  
"But... Leo... The..they'll kill you..."  
"I'll be fine... "I whispered and gave him a soft kiss on his head.  
"Leo... I... Ngh*"I pressed on his pressure point next to his neck and knocked him out. Then I carried him and put him in a sitting position leaning on the wall.  
"Are you done with your good bye kisses?"Xever mocked. "But there is still one touch that needs to be put." my eyes widened what did he mean?  
"Ngh*" he threw a punch strait to my stomach caused me to fall on my knees..  
"Get him!"Foot ninjas wrapped my hands behind me and cover my mouth with a cloth.  
They put me on my feet and pushed me to walk, I turned and looked at my brother one last time hoping they'd be okay...  
"Oh don't worry it's you who should be worried about." "Now to be sure you won't tell anybody where we are..."He got another cloth and wrapped it around my eyes. And all I saw was black. We kept on walking and walking, then they suddenly pushed me in to something and then I realized that I was pushed in to a car. They started the engine, and then drove to where ever they were taking me.

Hours later...  
Raph's POV  
"...Leo!" I woke up quickly searching for him... But didn't find him.  
Then the Mikey and Donnie woke up after me.  
"Raph! Where's Leo?"Mikey asked in a worried tone.  
"They took him.. He.. I tried to stop him, but then he use my pressure points to knock me out.. And.. That's not the problem now! When need to find them before they kill him!""Donnie can you track him?"  
"And you'd think I'll let Leo take a walk without a tracking devise on him?" "Of course I can! We just need to go back to the lair grab some supplies and go."

Leo's POV  
I didn't know a single idea of where we were going... All I know that it was pretty far... Then I felt someone untied the cloth on my eyes and I was able to see again... We were in a deserted place where there was nothing other than a huge tall building.. As we went in there were foot ninjas training, and some other purple dragons. Then they made me sit on a chair, a moments later Baxter stock man came.  
"Well well well isn't that my lab rat!"  
"Tell me where is the poison."Xever demanded.  
"On my calculation it should be in his chest by now."  
"How long does it take to his heart?"  
"You can say..hm.. A month or less.." "But there is away to make it faster..."he got a syringe that was filled with a mysterious liquid inside..."This! It will make it reach it's heart by tomorrow!"Oh shell...  
Then a moment of silence passed while Xever was thinking about what to do with me.."I was thinking about making you suffer but it seem like the poison will do it's job faster!"  
"Hold him for me!"I tried to struggle but no use lots of foot ninjas held me in one place. A moment later I felt the liquid got ejected in my body.. I fell on my knees feeling dizzy unable to feel anything... For a minute I closed my eyes and I felt that I was thrown roughly in to a dungeon, then I felt a cold chain has been wrapped around my wrists.  
"Don't worry turtle this will all end soon." and I heard nothing after the doors were closed... I was alone in the cold dungeon... I leaned on the cold wall.. Knowing that this would be a cold, painful night...

Donnie's POV  
"There he is!"I said pointing at where I found him...  
"Where is this place?"Raph looked astonished.  
"I dunno but what every it is it sure is pretty far... In might take us a whole night. It's pretty far.."  
"Then we have to move now! The more we wait the more Leo's going to be in trouble!"Raph demanded. I went to my lab and started packing medicines that Leo might need. Then I went to the go carts and started fixing somethings in it before we use them again.  
"Ok we're ready to move..."  
We went to the go carts and drove out of the lair.

Leo's POV  
Time is passing and I feel like the poison is eating me bit by bit... I wish Donnie is here to give me anything that could sooth the pain... Ngh* I can feel it making it's way faster and faster by minute... I am not sure if I'll be able to fight it... It's too Ngh* strong... My breathing becoming harder per minute... And the darkness is taking over me... Eating me like a predictor eating its prey leaving it no mercy... No chance to survive... No hope... But I keep on fighting it, remembering that I have promised my brothers that I'll fight. But still.. I'm too weak...  
To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

So sorry for the big delay guys! Some how lost track of time... Hehe. Anyways enjoy chapter 18!

Raph's POV

Time is running, and we're still not half way there... Leo please stay strong we're coming.

"Okay guys we'll take the coming turn then we'll stay strait line till we arrive."Donnie explained.

We took the first turn as Donnie explained and drove strait ahead. Moments passed and a huge building appeared, that must've been where they captured Leo..

"This is it!"

Then we turned and parked near the building, but we took care that we weren't spotted.

"Okay the senses indicate that Leo is... Underground?"He was abit amused.

"Then there is no time to waste. We're gonna enter from the windows. And we'll try our best to not to be seen, or heard. There is no time to fight we go in get Leo then get out, revenge later.. Got it?"They nodded, then we started to search for the closest window to the cell that captured Leo. When we found one, Donnie got his tools and he cut the glass so we could pass through.

We went in and found ourselves in Baxter Stockman's lab, there where chemicals everywhere, who knows what their for.

"Gasp*"

"What is it Donnie?"

"These are the chemicals I was looking for! I can make the medicine!"he ran over and started mixing chemicals.

"Ah.. Turtles I have been expecting you."We turned around and found Xever coming from the shadows. Then some purple dragons and foot ninjas came in, ready to fight.

"Donnie, you make the medicine. Mikey and I are going to watch your back."Then Mikey and I started fighting.

"Your too late turtle within minutes your brother will be finished!"

"What did you do to him?!"

"We offered him some help with his poison.. You know finish his misery!"He smiled evilly started attacking me even harder. I was able to dodge his attacks but still he managed to hit me.

"I'm done!"Donnie yelled and stood up with a bottle that had blue liquid, I figured that would be the medicine.

"Mikey, smoke bombs!"he threw the egg bomb and the smoke appeared. We went through the smoke and got out of the lab, then we locked the door after us so they don't get out.

"Donnie where to next?"

"Through this door."Donnie pointed at a door. I was able to pick the lock and opened it. The cell was deep, that figures why Donnie sensed Leo underground. We went down using the stairs, it took us maybe 5 minutes to reach the bottom of the cell. When we finally reached the bottom, I spotted some one in the corner of my eye. I turned around to see who it was...

"Leo!"

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

**And now the chapter that's going to reveal whether Leo is going to die or not. Enjoy chapter 19...**

When we finally reached the bottom, I spotted some one in the corner of my eye. I turned around to see who it was...

"Leo!"

To be continued...

Chapter 19

I ran over to him, finding him sitting there not moving. I unchained the chains that held his hands setting him free. And still he didn't move...

"Leo... Say something bro... Leo..."I started shaking his body... Nothing. Then Donnie searched in his bag, he got out the oxygen mask. He stabled it on Leo's mouth then turned it on... Nothing...

"Push his chest!"He demanded and I started pushing... And pushing... Nothing. Then I got the oxygen mask away, opened his mouth and gave him a puff... Nothing. I repeated again and again... Nothing. He didn't respond to it was revealed that we lost him... Forever...

I heard Mikey crying then Donnie pulled him in to a hug, trying to soothe him. I pressed on the side of Leo's neck, trying to feel anything.. Felt nothing not even a single beat... I reached my arms over to Leo pulling him to me, feeling his cold lifeless body..squishing him to me every minute that has passed...

"I'm sorry Leo... I'm so so sorry..."I whispered.

We stayed there not knowing what to do.. Unable to believe what has happened, not wanting to do so... Suddenly I heard something... A small weak beat. I looked back at Leo, but their was no sign for life. I pressed on the side of his neck, but I didn't feel anything. Was I imagining his heart beating? No, here it was again!

"I can feel it! His heart is beating!"

"Raph you're just..."

"No it's true!'"it was there, weak but getting stronger! I quickly started pushing his chest helping him breathe again.

"Cough* Cough*"Donnie stabled the mask on his mouth."Cough* hey... Guys.."

"LEO!"We all cheered!

"We thought we lost you."Mikey gave Leo a squishy hug.

"I told you that I'll fight it."A small smile appeared on his face.

"I'm proud of you bro"I patted on his shoulder.

"Thank you.."

"Lets now head back home."

"I think we're going to find another way out, I don't think Leo's going to be able to go up all these stairs. He still didn't gain much control over his body."Donnie pointed out.

"But,I don't remember there were stairs when I was thrown in here."

"Maybe there is a another door that could lead us out."Donnie got his flash light looking for the door."There it is!"He pointed the flash light on it.

I helped Leo try to stand on his feet again, at first he couldn't but he leaned on Mikey and me it worked. Then Donnie led us out of the cell to the main room in the building. And right when we were about to get out side...

"Your not going to out of here... Alive!"Xever got his knives ready for use.

"I don't think so!"Donnie pointed out as he caused us all to have a puzzled look. He pressed on a button on his remote. A second later we heard car sounds getting closer and closer. Crash* our go carts came in crash through the front and bumped Xever out of the way.

"Good job Donnie!"I praised

"Well I didn't really want it to do that.. *Looking at the remote* oh well let's go."

My go cart was attached to Leo's because he not going to be able to drive. Mikey and I helped sit down comfortably and buckled his seat belt. And we're finally ready to go.


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy chapter 20!**

In the lair...

Raph's POV

I went in to Donnie's lab find him working on his laptop.

"Is everything okay Donnie?"

"Hm? Oh yeah yeah I was just searching for something online.."

"How's Leo?"

"I guess his alright, the medicine is now being ejected to his body. Can you try to keep him awake? Because he needs to stay focused with it incase anything happens wrong he need to tell us."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Nah.. Guess not."he went back searching on his laptop."That's weired.."I heard him whispering.

"What's weired?"

"The senses in Leo's body indicates that the poison didn't reach his heart."

"Which means...?"

"It passed through his heart it didn't even do anything to it.."

"Wait if it didn't harm him then why did Leo's heart stop? Why wasn't it beating when we were there?"

"Apperantly something most have happened in between... But Leo informed me that they ejected a chemical in his body that they said it will cause the poison to reach his heart faster. But when I searched about that chemical, it was not something big, I mean like it only caused his heart to pump abit faster then the normal speed."

"Oookay... I didn't understand the heart thingy..."

"You see the poison was the whole time depending on Leo's heart speed, the faster Leo's heart pumped blood, the faster the poison moved or flowed in his body. That's why whenever Leo trains or does anything that causes his heart to put more effort on pumping blood, the poison moved faster."

"That's pretty neat... In an evil kinda way..""I'll go sit with him. Need anything?"

"Nah.. But tell him if he feels dizzy he has to inform us."

I nodded and went out side to the living room to get someone...

"Wake up buddy.."I slowly carried him up. He let out a small cute yawn opening his eyes slowly."Come on you have to visit Leo now to cheer him up a little."His head started scratching on my hands. I thought to my self. Then I headed to Leo's room.

"Hey Leo... How are you feeling?"there was a cannula attached in his left hand. It had a syringe that was attached to it and attached to a small tube that went all the way to a bottle the had the medicine. It felt kinda scary if you asked me..

"I'm good.. Kinda."He slowly helped him self sit up.

"Well there's someone who wanted to visit."I slowly laid Spike on his lap. A soft smile appeared on his face. He started scratching his under chin slowly caused spike to purr happily.

"Now I know why you like him so much."He pointed out happily.

"He's the best buddy pet ever."

"Can tell."

"So are you feeling better bro?"

"I feel kinda weaker.. The medicine is strong, not like what I thought. But it's okay I'm keeping up."

"Well Donnie said if you feel dizzy you have to inform us."He nodded agreeing on my point.

"So did he tell you anything else?"

"Not really.. But he found out something that both us felt kinda astonished."Leo's eye widened."He said that the poison didn't get to reach your heart it passed through.. Does Baxter Stockman or Xever have anything to do with it?"I thought that he was going to tell me that he didn't understand or anything like that but he shook his head telling me no.

"I do.."

"What do you mean you do? Do you have anything to do with it?"

"Yes.."

"What? But how and why?"

"I'm the one that stopped my heart.."

"Aha! I knew it... Wait. You did what?!"

"Remember the day when we all knew that there is no medicine that could cure me.. Well from that day I kept using my time on reading all about techniques, that could help me deal with that poison. One day I found a section about hearts and stuff like that.. I found out a way to stop my heart. I realized that this was the only way that could save me from the poison if it reached it suddenly. So when I completed reading about it, it said that it would required a lot of strength to get my heart pumping again. I thought that I had enough strength to do so but I couldn't.."

"What do you mean you couldn't?"

"I was weak to do so... I didn't have enough strength.""But when I heard you guys next to me, you all gave me enough strength to come back.""thank you..."

"I'll do anything to save you bro. I owe you my life, you could have died for me, twice."a smile appeared on his face. He then put his hands on his head rubbing it like he had a headache.

"Feeling dizzy?"

"Abit..."

"I'll call Donnie, one minute."I got Donnie and he went and stood on the side where the cannula was. He put his hands on Leo's forehead feeling his temperature, then he put on the side of Leo neck feeling his pulse. After awhile he unattached the syringe from the cannula. Then Leo started to loose his conscious.

"What now?"

"It's okay let him rest, he needs it."he put his hands on Leo's head and started brushing it with his thumb, he stayed like that until Leo closed his eyes and slept.

"Is it over?"

"I hope. Guess it will be revealed when he wakes up."he went back to his lab.

"Almost there bro." I bent down and gave him a kiss on his head."Good night Leo." I took spike and left the room. I took another peek in Leo's room making sure his ok. Yet he was.. "Keep fighting Leo, almost there.."

**So... What do you think? There is still I think 1-2 chapters left so stay tuned! Love you readers!**


	21. Chapter 21

Yay! Another chapter!

Leo's POV

"What along day!"I said as I threw my myself in bed. Today it was my first day to train, since a very long time. Also we went out for about two hours of a sewer run. We played tag for practicing speed and focus. And we also played hide and seek to practice on stealth and hiding in the shadows. I guess everything is back to normal..

"Come in."I said when I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Hey Leo how are you feeling?"its Donnie

"Hey, I'm good except that I'm a bit tired.."he then slowly came and pulled me into a hug. It was pretty unexpected.. Then I heard him sobbing.

"Donnie.. Is everything okay?"I hugged him and tried to sooth him. I don't know why is he crying?"

"I never thought... That .. You'd never survive it."I let out a relief sigh..

"Me neither but you gave me hope and saved me.."I squished him."Thank you."

"Hey um.. What about us?"Donnie and I turned around and saw Mikey and Raph standing in the door way. Then I spread my arms in the air and my brothers ran toward me and hugged me.

"Finally... I'm free."


	22. Chapter 22

So the story is finally finished! Yay! I'm still searching for ideas for the new story though.. :( but if anybody has any ideas please send me a PM. Oh and I'm no longer going to write stories in the category of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" there is another category called "Ninja Turtles" they are both the same but "Ninja Turtles" has more stories. So.. To stay tuned in please follow me! Thank you for those who followed my story and reviewed almost every chapter. Your support helped me a lot! Thank you! Bye! Love you Guys!


End file.
